


when you were there.

by thrrqsher



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrrqsher/pseuds/thrrqsher
Summary: a poem for the one who can't hurt me anymore





	when you were there.

when you love someone  
you don’t always see them realistically  
i wish  
i had known  
that earlier.

i was paper  
fragile  
thin  
foldable  
you were water  
you could mould into whatever you needed to be  
whenever you needed to be it  
but you were see through  
at least  
i was  
_opaque._

when you love someone  
you don’t always see them realistically  
i guess  
you had known  
after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been really scared to publish this. mostly because it's so personal, but also because i'm not very good at poetry, lmao.   
> this is a poem about a boy that broke my heart so bad that it hurt me physically to see him every day. posting this is another of the steps i've been taking to get over him, or at least not let him hurt me anymore.


End file.
